This is love
by gtrotter29
Summary: because of the way I wrote chapter 1, I don't want to write a summary here. you'll know it as soon as you finish the chapter;)
1. Chapter 1

"Mother, I just don't understand why it I have to wear this god awful dress! I hate it very much!"

"Jane! You're behaving like a child though you're anything but. You very well know why you have to wear that dress. As a lady of society, it is required of you to always look your very best. Now will you please just be patient and sit here while I go run an errand?"

"We're on a boat in the middle of the ocean mother. What errand could you possibly need to go run?"

"Stop asking questions young lady and just sit!"

Jane rolled her eyes and made a face at her mother as the older woman exited the room. They were on a trans-Atlantic voyage to Ireland though the reason behind that still evaded Jane. All she knew was that they were leaving America and with it her friends behind and she hated every second of it.

"Je m'excuse mademoiselle, est-ce que vous désirez… I'm sorry, my apologies. The lady in the other cabin only speaks French. Is there anything else I may get for you miss?"

"No, thank you, I'm quite alri—" Jane looked up and was frozen by the enchanting hazel eyes looking back at her questioningly. "You're not Isabel…"

"No miss, Isabel was given other duties. My name is Maura and I'll be at your service the rest of the voyage."

"Do all the workers on this ship speak French, or is it just you?" Jane asked.

Maura blushed slightly and lowered her face. "There are very few people on the staff who speak anything other than English to my knowledge."

"Is that why they moved you over here?"

"Yes, miss."

"Jane, my name is Jane."

"Yes, miss Jane."

Jane chuckled. "No, just Jane will do fine. You don't have to call me 'miss' every time."

"Alright, Jane." Maura stated, her voice low.

"You don't have to be afraid you know; I don't bite."

"It's just, we're not allowed to speak to our patrons that way…"

"Well we'll just have to keep that between us, won't we Maura?"

"Yes, Jane."

"So tell me, is there anything else you can say in French?"

"I'm fluent in French, English, Italian, and German."

"How can you be fluent in four different languages and still have a job such as this?"

"It's a long story."

"I'd like it if you could share that with me sometime… so tell me something in French."

"In French? Tu es très belle. Tes yeux sont merveilleux."

"What does that mean?" Jane asked.

Maura blushed once again. "It means… 'you are beautiful and you have marvelous eyes.'"

Jane smiled. "Thank you. Though I think that would apply to you as well."

"I am a mere servant miss…"

Jane began closing the gap between the two. "Jane. My name is Jane."

"Jane. I am a servant. A nobody."

"You are anything but a nobody Maura, at least to me you are."

Jane had left only a half a foot's distance between them. "Maura, look at me." Maura refused to make eye contact, too embarrassed to do so. "Maura, LOOK at me." Given no choice, Maura slowly raised her head and stared into burning brown eyes. "Je pense que tu es très belle aussi," Jane said, bridging the gap between the two and bringing her mouth to Maura's, kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

"Seriously? That's what one of your fantasies is?" Jane asked Maura, surprised at her wife's words.

"Don't question it, Jane. These pregnancy hormones are making me so unhinged and sexually aroused…"

"Horny, Maura, you can say it."

"Alright, I'm horny. It's like I can't get enough of you." Maura replied.

"Well sweetheart, that can easily be fixed," replied Jane. "3 months in, I want my wonderful wife to be comfortable and perfectly at ease with this pregnancy, and I'm willing to do whatever it is to have you be alright."

"Even role-play with me?"

"Yes, darling, even role-play with you. If you'd like you can even teach me some of those phrases you mentioned. I know _I_ love it when you speak to me in French; it's so very sexy and hot."

"I don't know if I'd be capable of holding back if you were to speak to me in a different language Jane. I think that's one of the reasons this fantasy works for me so well…"

"Well…" Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled to bring her closer. "We will just have to find out," One more little tug had Maura resting atop Jane's lean body. "won't we, amore?" Jane brought her wife's face to hers and began planting kisses on her while caressing the rest of her body. "I am to please," she said, grateful that she got to enjoy one of Maura's pregnancy-caused urges so much.

* * *

**So if you got this far, I'll let you know this is a continuation of "This is what love feels like". Thanks to JustMindingMyBusiness for the series of one-shots idea. I think that's the way this story will progress. I'd love to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't understand. Why can't we wait until we know the sex of the baby before we jump into decorating the nursery?" Jane asked her wife.

"We've been over this numerous times, Jane. The sex of the baby doesn't matter; I don't want a gender specific color for the room. I was thinking we could go with a light yellow or green. Those colors would be appropriate regardless of the sex of the baby."

"Yellow or green? Ugh… why don't we just go with beige, huh?"

"That's actually a wonderful idea! Something off white is even better!"

"I was being sarcastic Maura."

"I know you were. I can always tell when you are being sarcastic now and I'll have you know there is no room for sarcasm when it comes to our baby."

"I'm sorry Maur, I just really want a little pink or blue room."

"You? Jane Rizzoli is willing to have a pink room in the house? I thought you hated that when your mother did that to you."

"Well yeah, I did… you have a point. This isn't the same though…" Jane replied looking everywhere but at Maura.

"Oh it's not, is it?" Maura replied with a smirk. "It's exactly the same and you know it."

"Oh alright, alright! I hated it when ma painted my room a god awful pink! Satisfied?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're right, Maura. I always said I didn't want to subject my child to the crap my ma had me endure. I guess this falls into that category."

"It does," Maura replied, nodding. "Yet, does it really mean that much to you? Because if it does, then we can wait until we know the sex of the baby and paint the room then."

"You would do that? You'd wait?"

"Of course I would."

Jane leaned down and kissed her wife. "That's one of the many reasons I love you. This doesn't mean as much to me as it does to you. We can paint the nursery whatever color you want, amore. But I get a say when it comes to the furniture!"

Maura hugged her wife excitedly. "Yay! Thank you, love! And we'll certainly take your opinion into consideration when it comes to furniture. I'm sure we can get to an agreement."

"We?"

"Yes, 'we'. The baby gets a vote too."

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

**As you can tell, these are really going to range in length, but keep in mind that will also affect the update times. Some will be quick drabbles and others will go more in depth. If you'd prefer a bit longer update (my usual range is 1k to 2k) then let me know that too. If there's anything during Maura's pregnancy you'd like to read about I'd love to know! Let me read it!=)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Connect part C to bracket B using bolt 3," Jane stated, a frown forming on her face.

"Ok, now you're not even making sense! That can't be right!" Maura stated with frustration evident in her tone. "… Connect part C to bracket B using bolt 3… Hand me bolt 3." Jane handed over the little piece of hardware. "Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?"

"Nope. You already have a few pounds on me," Jane replied with a joking smile. Maura smiled back. "Tell me again why we are putting the crib together when you're only on your 5th month of pregnancy."

"I want to be able to get as much done as possible before I get to the point where I'm going to be waddling everywhere and not going to be able to get anything done. It's bad enough to have to put this thing together when it's us two, can you imagine doing it yourself?"

"Well, I thought we could just get someone else to do it for us…"

"Jane! This is one of the exciting parts of waiting for the baby to arrive. It would've been very easy to hire someone to do the nursery or put together the furniture; but I think it makes it that much more special that we're doing it. Imagine getting to all the easy stuff like the bedding and the decorating once the furniture is all set up!"

"Yeah, that's going to be exciting. Though we're waiting for that, right? I'd like to be able to tell whether this is a little boy's or girl's room. "

"Yes love, we're waiting for that until my next ultrasound. I'm far enough along that by the time that comes the doctor should be able to tell the sex of the baby."

"That's the exciting part! I want to know what we're having!"

"So do I."

"Have you thought about any baby names?"

"Yes, some have come to mind… you?"

"I've thought of some as well."

"You want to share what you've got so far?"

"Well," Jane started. "If it's a boy, I like Alessandro, or Alex for short.

"Alessandro… I like the sound of that." Maura agreed. "What if it's a girl?"

"I used to really love Isabella, then the twilight movies ruined that for me… so now I think I like Ariadne."

"Those are beautiful names, Jane. I like them a lot."

"What about yours though? What do you like?"

"For a boy I like Noah, and I thought about Kate."

"I like those names as well, amore. How about we do this? Let's flip a coin. If I win, I name the baby and you'll name it if you win, regardless of the sex. We'll stick with these names though. What do you think?"

"I think that's a little risqué, but it sounds fun," replied Maura. "Besides, we've already agreed we like the names we have."

Jane had already taken a coin out of her pocket. "Call it in the air."

"Tails," came Maura's reply.

Both women looked down as the quarter hit the ground. They looked up at each other, a smile grazing their features.

"I guess I'm naming the baby."

"I guess you are. Now come on, let's get this crib done so we can finally start decorating!"

* * *

**Who do you think won the coin toss? Hit that review button peeps!=)**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning Maur! You're telling me that you want ice cream now?! When it's below freezing outside? We don't even HAVE ice cream in the house… because of YOU and your healthy eating habits by the way…"

"Come one Jane, I can't help it if the baby wants ice cream…" Maura stated.

"The baby? You're the one craving it Maur! You don't even eat ice cream! Look… how about I go downstairs and make you a nice peanut butter and fluff sandwich huh? I can even throw it in the freezer for a few minutes, let it get cold…"

Maura gave Jane a look, eyebrow raised.

"Whatever happened to you wanting and willingly offering to fulfill my pregnancy cravings… did that not apply to food… just sex?!" Maura began to sob.

"Not for food at 3 o'clock in the morning," Jane muttered.

"Jane!" Maura began sobbing harder.

"Damned hormones. Don't cry amore, please don't cry. I'm sorry ok? I'm a jerk. I'll get dressed right now and go get you some ice cream."

"You'll really go and do that for me?" Maura asked, wiping her eyes.

"Of course I will. You're carrying our child. The least I could do is get you some ice cream."

"Thank you baby. Make sure it's Häagen Dazs."

"Ok. One pint of Häagen Dazs ice cream coming up."

Jane quickly got out of bed and went to get dressed. Just as she was headed out the bedroom door, Maura stopped her.

"Jane?"

"Yes amore? What is it?"

"When you come back, I also have a different craving that I'd like you to satisfy…"

Jane did an internal fist pump. At least getting up in the middle of the night for ice cream wouldn't be so bad after all. "Ok, I'll be right back," she said to her wife with a wink.

The task at hand was more difficult to complete than Jane had originally anticipated. She tried a quick stop at the gas station only to see they didn't sell the brand of ice cream she was in search of. Muttering incoherencies to herself she got back into the car and made the longer drive to the grocery store. Upon arriving at the ice cream aisle, it occurred to her that she didn't ask Maura what _kind_ of Häagen Dazs ice cream she wanted. She searched her pockets for her cell and realized she'd left it charging back home.

"Son of a bitch! It's ice cream! It can't possibly be this difficult! She quickly counted the different flavors available… 11. She was about to spend somewhere around $50 for ice cream that she didn't even know what she was going to do with after Maura made her selection. She considered driving back home and finding out what Maura wanted only to quickly dismiss that idea… if she showed up empty handed there certainly wouldn't be any more craving satisfactions that night. Deciding to bite the bullet, she grabbed one of each and made her way to the register.

She cursed the fact she'd forgotten her gloves at home and had to deal with carrying the bags of ice cream in the chilly weather. She quickly got into her car and made her way home.

"Maur! I'm back!" Jane quickly made her way through the front door and took off her jacket. She headed into the kitchen to grab a couple of spoons then began making her way up the stairs. "Amore… I didn't know which flavor you wanted to I got one of each… I hope you like one of thes—"

Jane had pushed the door to the master bedroom open on to find Maura in bed, fast asleep.

"Maur, I got your ice cream…" she tried again. No response… Maura was down for the night. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she thought, as she rolled her eyes and made her way back downstairs to put the ice cream away.

Six months in and this pregnancy wasn't getting any better.

* * *

**I know a couple of you requested longer chapters peeps. These short ones are just drabbles of the pregnancy... once the baby is born they are bound to get longer;) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
